Hidden Truths
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Jackie and Robbie have been dating for six months but recently Jackie hasn't been letting Robbie get close to her. He wants to know why with some unexpected plans revealed. Gets quite fluffy as usual!


**Authors Note: A random idea I had on the way to school this morning that I had to type up or it would keep haunting me :P Dedicated to Emma and Helen because they keep me entertained at night with our Facebook messaging and last night with me posting pictures of John Michie on Emma's wall :D Love you all and can't imagine going through all this without any one of you! Oh this is also to make up for me not even attempting to do more for What A Certain Guy Does, More Than Just Lyrics or Four Days Of Fun today *hides***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plotline.**

*******

**Hidden Truths**

*******

Robbie went over to his lover's work desk and sat on it, looking down at the pretty brunette whom he had been sleeping with for just over half a year, "Jackie are you coming along to the pub tonight?"

"No. I'm too tired, I think I'm just going to have a peaceful, relaxing night when I get home."

Robbie sighed and she looked up at him, sensing she must have done something to irritate him. "Are we still even dating because you haven't let me so much as kiss you for three weeks now?" She had changed, literally, overnight. One day they had been blissfully happy yet decided to get some sleep in their own flats, since if they chose to be together they would stay up all night like they had for the previous three months. Then the next again morning the atmosphere from her to him was as hard as stone and Robbie just didn't understand what it had caused the sudden change.

"Of course we are! It's just work has been busy lately."

"Whatever," he muttered as he walked away, annoyed at how easily she had turned down the chance of an evening with him down.

*******

Robbie and Stuart were standing at the bar waiting for their drinks to arrive when Robbie started to ask the questions about his girlfriend, "What is it with Jackie these past few weeks? We're supposed to be a couple but she won't let me get close to her any more!"

Obviously Jackie had told her best friend what the problem was so Stuart wasn't going to tell him the truth straight out, "I'll give you a few clues. What has she been drinking when she does come out with us these past fourteen days?"

"That is a bit weird but just because she's been drinking orange juice instead of alcohol has nothing to do with our relationship."

Stuart rolled his eyes at his oblivious, older friend, "And how she's been tired most days, how the boss won't let her go on certain raids."

"Stuart, stop messing around, just tell me what's wrong with her!" He was beginning to get extremely annoyed at the lack of information Stuart was sharing with him.

Stuart took a deep breath, knowing that the pain he got from Jackie wouldn't be as bad as being on the other end of one of Robbie's fists. "She's having your baby. She found out and that was when she started distancing herself from you."

"She's pregnant?!" He swallowed while trying to comprehend what this could mean and why Jackie hadn't confided in him instead of Stuart.

*******

Robbie saw the lights in her flat were still on so he knew she would still be awake. He walked up the stairs that led to her door, memories flooding back of the numerous times they had pushed the other up against this door to kiss, unable to wait the few seconds it would take to unlock the door.

Jackie heard the knock on the door and groaned when she saw his familiar outline through the panes of glass, she could guess a couple of reasons for his appearance at her flat: he was drunk and wanted comfort but she discounted that based on the fact it was only eight o'clock and even he couldn't get pissed that quickly. The other option was unthinkable; Stuart wouldn't have broken her trust like this, or so she thought.

She took her hands off her slightly swollen abdomen, making sure her jumper was hiding it as well as was possible, and turned the handle.

She saw Robbie's face but didn't see the brightness in it as she had grown accustomed to, in the place of that there was a darkness and she could see that he must have ran a hand through his hair every two minutes to get it to the state that it was in now and he surprisingly looked scared of something.

He breathed in and calmly asked, "How long until it's due?!" Jackie was sure she stopped breathing for a minute or two as she realised he must have got it out of Stuart.

"Oh God, I guess you've found out," she said, running a hand through her dark hair.

"Are you getting rid of it, is that why you didn't tell me?!"

"No of course not Robbie!" She couldn't believe he would think she could kill her unborn baby, never mind do it without consulting him first.

"Then why?! I have a right to know about this Jackie!" He looked deep into her eyes as he began to feel like

She could feel a pressure behind the bridge of her nose as the tears threatened to spill. "Because I had no idea how you would react. You've been saying for years that one child who you hardly see is enough trouble for you, so I was scared."

"You really can be so naïve sometimes. Jackie, I love you and I would give anything to have a proper family with you. I only said all that stuff because I wanted to deny the simple fact that another baby would be the second greatest thing to happen after getting to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"You're being serious aren't you?" Jackie stared in disbelief at him, unsure of how he had managed to forgive her in such a small space of time. Unbeknown to her, Robbie had never believed that he had any reason for losing his faith in her.

"Yes Jackie and to prove it you can come over to my flat and look in the bathroom cabinet where there is an engagement ring which I had been intending to ask you to marry me with, on what would have been the night of our six month anniversary but I decided against it since I thought you didn't love me with the silent treatment I was receiving!" Jackie stared at him, completely speechless.

She didn't know what to do or say so she did what had become a habit over the past couple of weeks and placed the palms of her hand on her stomach. She didn't even realise that she was doing the action until Robbie reached out tentatively and placed his fingertips on the back of her hands, she smiled up at him and made it so that her hands were on the back of his and she let his palms feel the bump.

"I'm due in four and a half months by the way." She said, not even trying to conceal the delight that she was feeling inside as Robbie's hands soothingly ran over their child's protective barrier. He couldn't stop grinning either, especially when he felt the foetus kick out, probably unused to having anything other than Jackie's hands covering it.

"Do you think that's enough time to plan and host a wedding?" He asked, laughing because he knew she wouldn't want to be the centre of attention with a huge baby bump. He was proved right as Jackie shook her head and buried herself into Robbie's body as his arms travelled round her back to hug her close.

"No chance. And you still want to marry me even though I didn't tell you about this?"

"Yes Jackie. It would take a hell of a lot more for me to give up the chance of being part of your life legally!"

"You know I haven't actually accepted yet?"

"Fine then," he dropped his arms from her body and she gasped as he got down on one knee,

"Jackie Reid, would you make my life more incredible than it already is by agreeing to be my wife?"

She pretended to be indecisive, "Hmm... I'm not sure," but couldn't do it for any longer so put him out of his misery by almost squealing a simple "Yes" as he came back up and crushed his lips down on to hers.

As they broke off the kiss and took in the much needed oxygen, Robbie smiled into her face, "God how I've missed being able to do that. You've still not told me why you haven't let me be close to you."

"It's quite easy to understand that. You are the person who knows every millimetre of my body which you prove by bragging about it to anyone who will listen, so I knew you would notice my stomach getting bigger."

"Did you never think that it might make me more suspicious when I wasn't allowed to kiss my girlfriend so much as on the cheek suddenly without even a fake excuse?" She gave a small shake of her head as he ran his hands over her stomach again and she captured his lips with her mouth. They realised at that moment that some truths were better uncovered if this was what could happen if there were confessions needed, and now they had the chance to be a small, yet deeply in love, family with each other and their unborn baby.

*******

**The End.**


End file.
